I believe in you
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: ONE SHOT! Yukito has just learned about Yue and is starting to have doubts about who he is, Toya decides to cheer Yukito up, how does he do it? by confessing something? read and find out!


**Omg this is my third fanfic!! Wow! Again it is Yukito and Toya, I love those two!!! This one is a songfic to the song "Believe in You" by Amanda Marshall, she rocks!! As soon as I heard the song I knew it would be perfect for this fanfic! Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors Sakura or the song "believe in you"**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

_**Blah**_**- flashback/past events**

**(Blah)- The song lyrics**

**Believe in you**

Yukito Tsukishiro walked down the road to Penguin Park with slow, heavy steps. His thoughts a tangled up mess of questions without answers. The main one being, 'am I even real?'

He had just discovered last night that he was actually the temporary form of a greater being; he was just a disguise, a vessel. Everything he had thought was real, his parents, grandparents, friends, memories, were all just a big lie.

He sighed, 'I feel so lost…' he thought to himself, 'I don't know what to believe in anymore'

(Somewhere there's a river

Looking for a stream

Somewhere there's a dreamer

Looking for a dream

Somewhere there's a drifter

Trying to find his way

Somewhere someone's waiting

To hear somebody say)

Toya Kinomoto ran as fast as he could to the one place he thought Yukito might go, Penguin Park. Fatigue weighed down heavily on him and he often had to stop for a quick break before starting up again. Losing all your power so quickly in such a short amount of time can really affect a person. However, Toya was too determined to find Yukito to actually have the weariness affect him a lot, 'hang on Yuki…'

A few minutes ago, he had called the boy's house to talk to him; he wanted to make sure Yukito was doing alright after learning everything he did. No one answered the phone. Toya had begun to worry about his friend but then remembered that he was supposed to be working at the ice cream shop until later that night, so he phoned there. Yukito was not there, however, and the owner of the shop told Toya that he had left an hour ago because he said he was not feeling very well.

"Come to think of it" said the owner, "he was looking a little sad, is there something wrong?"

After reassuring the store owner that Yukito was fine, secretly hoping he was, he said goodbye to her and hung up. He then ran straight to the door, grabbed his coat and, quickly telling his dad where he was going, ran determinedly out the door into the rainy spring afternoon.

'Yuki…' thoughts of what Yukito had told him last night after he had given his powers to the moon guardian drifted into his mind.

"_Do I even exist at all? I mean I'm just a temporary form, right?"_

"_No, you are real, I believe that entirely" Toya told him firmly._

_Yukito smiled weakly, "I don't even know if I believe in me anymore…"_

Toya had tried to convince him otherwise and managed to make him seem a little happier, but he knew it was still bothering the boy. This time he knew exactly what he was going to do to convince Yukito of that he was real.

(I believe in you

I can't even count the ways that

I believe in you

And all I want to do is help you to

Believe in you)

Yukito sat on the swing in the park and slowly rocked forwards than backwards then forwards again, running through his mind everything he knew and everything he didn't.

'What can I believe?'

He heard the sound of hurried footsteps and looked up from the ground to see Toya running at him a ways off. His heart leapt and he jumped up out of the swing he was sitting in.

"T-Toya!" he whispered in surprise.

Toya always made his heart race and his cheeks go red, but for the longest time he did not know why. However, a few years ago, Yukito realized that he loved his best friend. He knew he'd have to tell Toya sooner or later but he was much too shy to, and now, knowing that he wasn't even real, he was not even sure if should. How could Toya ever feel the same for someone who did not even really existed?

(Somewhere there's an angel

Trying to earn his wings

Somewhere there's a silent voice

Learning how to sing

Some of us can't move ahead

Were paralyzed with fear

And everybody's listening

Cause we all need to hear)

"Yuki!" Toya called out to the boy before running to meet up with him as Yukito moved a few steps forward towards him.

After regaining his breath, he looked Yukito straight in the eye and told him firmly, "Yuki, I need you to know this one thing so never forget it, okay?" after a nod from the boy, Toya said, "Yuki, I believe in you"

(I believe in you

I can't even count the ways that

I believe in you

And all I want to do is help you to

Believe in you)

Yuki looked taken aback, he did not know how to answer this, so Toya continued, "If you aren't reality, than I want nothing to do with it, you're the only reality that I need. I want to be there when you need me the most, I want you to know that you'll always have me"

(I will hold you up

I will help you stand

I will comfort you when you need a friend

I will be the voice that's calling out)

"But most of all I want you to know that I believe fully and completely in you and that I…" he blushed and swallowed, "I love you".

(I believe in you

I can't even count the ways that

I believe in you

And all I want to do is show you

I believe in you)

Toya stepped forward and placed his arms around his friend, pulling him closer. Toya leaned his head forward and, with his eyes closed, placed his lips gently and hesitantly on Yukito's.

Everything in Yukito froze, his heart, breathing and brain, leaving him in a stupefied state. The first thing that was able to start up again was his heart and it moved his hands up to Toya's chest and made him close his eyes as waves upon waves of happiness and love filled him to the point where he thought he might explode.

All too soon, Toya pulled away slightly and looked at Yukito, "I fully believe in you"

(And there are just so many ways that

I believe in you

Baby, what else can I do but believe in you - believe in you)

Yukito looked in those dark eyes and saw that they were looking back at him expectantly and a little nervously.

(All I want to know is you believe)

Yukito smiled and leaned into Toya's embrace, resting his head on the other boy's chest, he whispered "thank you… for believing… I-I have wanted to hear you say those words for so long"

"Which ones?" Toya asked his voice filled with hope.

Yukito sighed contently, "all of them".

"Does that mean that you…" Toya could hardly believe it.

The younger boy smiled, "yes, Toya… I love you, too" he leaned up and gently kissed Toya.

When they broke apart, Toya smiled lovingly at him, "I was wishing you would say that…" he embraced his friend again and ran his fingers through Yukito's soft, silver hair.

Yukito closed his eyes contently, 'I know that even though I'm unsure about other things, this-' he looked up into Toya's dark eyes '- I can forever believe in…'

(Believe in you)

The End

**Well that's it!! Do you like it? Please review!! I love hearing about what everyone thinks of my stories!! I don't think I'll be doing another Yukito/Toya fanfic but I am making another one that is kind of like a spin off of Cardcaptors Sakura. It's not at all like the anime or manga, but some of the characters do show up and the storyline is a little like Cardcaptors Sakura so I'm going to be putting it under that category! I know I have a thing with this manga! But it's soo kawaii!! And the cuteness is just too much to resist! Well I'm sorry but the next one will not be out for a while (and I mean a WHILE) maybe like a year, please don't hurt me! I just don't have a lot of time and I'm not even sure if I want to post it! O I knew I'll give u a brief preview and you can tell me if you want to read it, k?**

**Well it's about a guy named Ryou Lin and his family is very powerful (remind you of anyone coughsyaorancough) and something happens (but I'm not going to tell you) and he decides to go against the wishes of the entire family and leaves to go to Hong Kong (he lives in another part of china) to find this girl before a great disaster befalls the world. However he meets a girl named Tsubasa Star and she helps him out. However, he starts to fall in love with her but he is not supposed to and it causes a lot of trouble!**

**Yea I know crummy summary but whatever so tell me if I should post it or not, k? Thanks for reading! Toodles! Chow!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
